Concrete Angel
by sillymilly-ily
Summary: based on the song concrete angel by martina mcbride. takes place a year after Stranger in the House. Jude's mom never left instead Jude lives with her mom and Don and Sadie lives in the states. Horrible summary, great story.
1. Chapter 1

So i don't own anything here. i wish i did but i don't so ya.

* * *

Jude was on her way to school, she had gotten a ride with Jamie like she always did. She looked out of the window not saying anything during the whole ride. She wore the same clothes every week, like they were the only clothes she had and always had a sweater covering up her arms and pants to cover her legs.

Jamie couldn't pin point the exact time that Jude had started to act different it was more like a group of things. Like her dad cheating, her mom and her moms divorce lawyer, Don, start dating, and when Don moved in. Even things like her sister moving away and Kat leaving, and Don and her mom laying down very strict rules. Rules like you must call us right after school, you must be home before six o'clock, you can not hang out with Tommy unless you are working with him, you cannot have any communication with Patsy. Things had gradually gotten worse.

The car had come to a stop and Jude jumped out of the car mumbling a quick thanks to Jaime and hurried off to class. She sat down and pulled out a piece of paper and started to write. To anyone that walked into the class she would look like any other teen. The teacher, Mrs. Wilson takes attendance and starts the lesson by passing out a worksheet. When everyone starts working on the assignment Mrs. Wilson begins to walk around the classroom. She stops to watch Jude work and notices something on her wrist.

Jude realizes the teacher is watching, she looks at her pencil and see's that the sleeve of her sweatshirt is rising up and revealing a dark blue grey disoriented shape wrapping around her wrist like someone grabbed her hard. She quickly pulls the sleeve back down and gives Mrs. Wilson a smile which anyone would believe was real then goes back to work. Mrs. Wilson pretends she didn't see the bruise and continues to walk around the class.

At lunch she went to the restroom and looked at herself in the mirror. It hurt to even look at herself. She couldn't see why this was happening to her. She tried so much to be good but it was never good enough.

The school day seemed to go by slowly like it did every day, but the bell finally rang and she got up and went to her locker to get her things, at a normal pace, while everyone was racing to get out of there. Jude wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere. She took her time as she walked to the studio.

---------------------------------------------------

Everyone at the studio was busy getting ready for the finale of this season's Instant Star. People brushed passed her as if they didn't see her, she didn't care that's how its been for the last year. Tommy immediately found her and pulled her into the nearest empty recoding booth.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago to be fitted for your outfit for the finale." He said angrily.

"Sorry I had to talk to one of my teachers after school then walked here because I didn't have a ride." Jude half lied.

"Well then call me next time. I'll come to pick you up, now come on Portia has been waiting for you." He grabbed her wrist but instantly pulled his hand away when he noticed her flinch. Her face was full of pain. He took her hand in his, gently this time, and rolled up the sleeve uncovering the bracelet like bruise.

"What is this?" Tommy asked accusingly.

"Nothing someone just grabbed me too hard." Jude turned her head away.

"Jude you can talk to me about anything you know that right?"

"Yeah I know."

"So tell me what's going on."

"Nothing it was just an accident." Tommy sighed and let it go.

"Come on Portia's waiting for you." Jude followed Tommy to the dressing rooms.

* * *

Please please review. Even if you hate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again i do NOT own anything. So on with the story.

* * *

Tommy had left a little while after they found Portia. Jude hade been attacked by all the dress that Portia had picked out for Jude. After about a half hour to like forty five minutes they found the perfect dress. It was a knee-length a-line aqua blue dress with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. It was perfect.

"Wow." It came out as a whisper as Jude looked in the mirror. Portia who was looking at something turned to see what Jude was looking at.

"Oh. Jude I think we found your dress." It just looked right. Like it was just made for her.

"Jude we need to start working on the song your going to sing for the finale." Tommy said oblivious to everything going on in the room he finally looked up at Jude and was stunned. "Wow Jude you look…amazing." Jude just blushed.

"Well You better get changed out of it so we can all get back to work." Portia said pushing Jude back into one of the stalls. She quickly got changed out of the dress and went to go work with Tommy.

"Okay ready?" Tommy asked when Jude was ready and sitting on the stool in the recording booth. She nodded and he started the music.

Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away

Chorus:  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gone  
It's time to let your love rain down on me

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Cuz  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love (x6)  
Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love  
I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love (until fades)

"Ok good job Jude but lets try it again." Tommy said through the mike. They were there for the rest of the day working on the song whether it was mixing it or hitting the right notes and sometimes changing notes. It was close to ten when Jude's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Jude!" A voice was heard on the other line.

"Yes?'

"Where the hell are you?" The voice yelled angrily.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm still at the studio." Jude whispered.

"I don't care if you're sorry! You better get your arse here soon or I won't be happy."

"Yes I'll be home soon." she hung up and turned to face Tommy. "That was my mom, I have to go home she wants to talk to me about something." "Ok come on I'll take you home." They packed up and left the studio. The drive to her house was a silent one just like the one on the way to school. Once at the house Jude thanked Tommy for the ride and walked up to the house. She unlocked the door and walked inside.

Jude's POV:

I watched until he drove away. Then turned around and started to walk up the stairs to my room hoping to avoid him. But when I heard his steps coming from the kitchen I knew I wouldn't make it to my room. I kept walking up the stairs, then I heard his voice.

"Where do you think your going?" His voice slurred.

"To bed. I got to go to the studio early tomorrow."

"No you aren't come here." I turned around and slowly started to walk towards him. When I reached the bottom step so that I was eye level with him. His arm came up and before I knew it he hit me. When I fell to the ground he kicked me.

"Next time you'll remember to call me before you decide to stay till ten at night with your boy toy." He grabbed some of my hair and pulled me up and hit me again. I laid on the floor until he kicked me and told me to get up when I didn't he kicked me again. I finally got up a slap echoed throughout the room when his palm came in contact with my cheek. He hit me one more time and everything went black all I remember was the thud and the pain that shot through my head as it hit the edge of the stairs.

* * *

The song is Black Roses Red by Alana Grace  
By the way if you wish to see the dress that Jude is going to wear for the season finale of Instant star go to my porfile  
Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up in the morning Don was gone and she was laying on the stairs and memories of last night flooded her mind. She went upstairs to see the damage Don had done. The image in the mirror looking back at her was horrifying. She had a black eye a broken nose and a bruise on her cheek. Some dried blood was on the corner of her lip from when her gave her a bloody lip. Her side was hurting he could've broken her rib but she didn't care all she knew was Tommy was going to be there soon and she couldn't let him see her like this she couldn't let anyone see her like this.

She quickly got dressed and put on some cover up to hide the bruise and wiped away all the blood. When she heard the doorbell ring she grabbed some big sunglasses put them on and walked slowly and painfully down the stairs.

"Hey girl." He said when she opened the door.

"Hey." She forced herself to smiled back. They walked to the car and when they were both in he turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied softly.

"Jude I'm not blind I know something's wrong." He said. She didn't say anything, just looked down. He reached toward her and put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking at him. His hand moved toward the sunglasses and pulled them off uncovering her black eye.

"Jude who gave this to you?" He gasped.

"Don." she whispered after a few seconds.

"Oh Jude. How long has this been going on?"

"Since he moved in." tears left her face for the first time and they soaked her cheek. He took her in his arms and they just sat there while she cried.

"You know you're gonna have to tell someone about this." He said after about a half hour. She nodded. "Lets go talk to Darius." he added.

They drove to the studio and got out of the car Jude had put her sunglasses back on. They walked up to the new receptionist ever since Sadie left Darius couldn't find a good receptionist to replace her. He'd get one but then by the next week he'd fire her because she wasn't as good as Sadie.

"Let Darius know that Jude and I are going in to talk to him." She nodded and as they walked away she called Darius up. Jude and Tommy walked into Darius's office.

"Tommy, Jude what brings you in here." Darius asked.

"We need to talk." Tommy said seriously.

"Ok about what?"

"About this." Jude replied softly pulling off her sunglasses.

"Jude what happened?

"Her moms boyfriend is what happened. Ever since he moved in he he's been beating her up." Tommy explained.

"It looks like he gave you a serious beating does it hurt anywhere?"

"Ya, I think he broke my nose a maybe cracked a rib."

"Jude we have to get you to a doctor." Tommy nodded in agreement.

"Ok but I don't want anyone finding out about this."

"Ok ill try my best let me call up my doctor and set up and appointment for today. The I want both of you to take today off. Jude have you already got and outfit for next Saturday?"

"Ya Portia and I found one." Ok then you guys are good to do whatever want today let me just call my doctor." Darius picked up the phone and dialed some numbers after a few minutes of talking on the phone he said good-bye and hung up. "Ok you have an appointment at ten thirty. I'll see you guys tomorrow seven o'clock sharp." They nodded and left the studio.

---------------------------------------------------

They just finished up with the doctor it was twelve now and Jude was hungry. She and Tommy decided to go out to eat for lunch. They were sitting waiting for the food Tommy got up and went to use the restroom when a little girl who could be no more than nine was wondering around a little scared.

"Hey are you ok?" Jude asked the little girl.

"No I can't find my mommy and I think I lost her." The girl cried and walked closer to Jude.

"It's ok I'm sure you'll find your mommy." Jude said scooping up the little girl.

"Can you help me find her." She asked.

"Yes I'll help you but first I need to wait for my friend to get back so he doesn't think I left him."

"Ok." The little girl wrapped her arms around Jude's neck and cried into her shoulder. A few minutes later a man was walking around as if he were looking for something. He looked pretty worried. She overheard him ask someone if they saw a nine year old girl walking around. Jude got the girls attention and asked her if that was her father. The little girl nodded but only clung to Jude tighter. The man saw Jude and the girl his face brightened up and he walked over.

"Julie. Oh Julie I thought something had happened to you." He took the girl from Jude's arms. " Thank you for watching her." He said to Jude. Jude just nodded there was something about the guy that she didn't like. She watched them as they walked away but noticed the bruise on the girls arm.

"Don't you ever run away from me again." Jude heard the man say harshly to the girl. She only closed her eyes and then smile at the older guy and say `I'm sorry daddy.'

"Who was that?" Tommy asked from behind her.

"Um just someone I met." Jude replied.

"Oh." The two of them chatted and ate their lunch. The rest of the day went by nice. The two spent the rest of this wonderful Saturday together. The day was coming close to an end and as Jude's cell rang they were brought back to reality. It was nine-thirty and Don was calling her just like every other day when she wasn't home. Jude slowly answered her phone.

"Hello?" Jude hesitated.

"Jude where are you!" His voice slurred through the phone.

"I'm on my way home."

"Well hurry up unless you want a repeat of last night." He spat.

"Yes Don." Jude replied obediently. She hung up after that and looked at Tommy.

* * *

I hope you like what i wrote so far i will post more soon.  
Review review review


	4. Chapter 4

"Jude you have to contact the authorities. He has no right to beat you up like that." Tommy pleaded with her.

"Fine I guess but then he'll just deny it and its his word against mine and I know who moms going to side with."

"I don't care well have to try."

"K just drive me to my house."

"No Jude I'm not letting you go into that house with him in there."

"Please just trust me as soon as I get into the house call the police right away." Jude told him. This time it'd be different. The two got into the car and Tommy drove Jude home. It didn't take too long to get to her place. Before Jude got out of the car Tommy gave her a short kiss on the lips. She smiled at him.

"I love you Tommy." and with that she left him alone in the car. It was silent.

"I love you too." He said to himself breaking the silence. Then pulled out his phone and called the police and reported a girl being abused. He couldn't see anything that was happening in the house.

Within a few minutes the police where there. They immediately spot him and ask if he was the one who called them. When he say yes a police officer pulls him aside to question him. While two more walk up to the door.

Inside the house with Jude:

"Jude where have you been?" Don asked when she entered the house. He came from the dinning room.

"I was out." She replied. She had her phone behind her back and put it in her back pocket. His hand flew through the air and came in contact with her cheek.

"Where were you?" He shouted.

"I was at the park."

"Who were you with." She didn't answer. "Who were you with?" He asked a little louder.

"Tommy." Before she knew it his fist made contact with her face and she hit the floor with a thud.

"You slut! Why do you keep throwing yourself at Tommy can't you see he doesn't want you!"

"It wasn't like that." She whispered. Before he could say anything else there was a knock on the door.

"Get up." Don growled. She got up, there was another knock. "Now got to the bathroom and wipe off all the blood while I get the door." She silently obeyed. She quickly washed off the blood and came back out so she could here what was going on.

Don opened the door to find three police officers.

"Can I help you officers." He said trying his best not to slur his voice he was glad he stopped drinking after he called Jude.

"Yes there is reason to believe someone is being abused in the area." One of the officers stated.

"Well I don't know what your talking about." He was about to close the door when Jude stopped him.

"He's lying." She said as she came out of her hiding spot.

"Jude what are you doing up I thought you went to bed." He said sweetly.

"Oh you knew very well that I hadn't gone to bed yet. I just got home like three minutes ago."

"Miss are you okay, what happened to your eye?" An officer asked.

"Yeah she's fine she just fell down the stairs yesterday."

"Wait aren't you Jude Harrison?" another officer asked.

"Guilty." She replied.

"So tell us what happened here."

"He's been abusing me. He has for sometime." She informed them.

"No I wouldn't do that. I love my fiancé's daughter. She's like a daughter to me." Don defended himself.

"I got proof if that's what you want." She pulled out her phone from her back pocket. After a few seconds you could hear Don talking. A few seconds later you heard a slap and Don yelling, then a thud and more yelling. That's all they needed to arrest him.

"You little bitch you recorded it?"

"Yeah." The officers escorted Don to the car but as they were another car pulled into the driveway. Jude instantly recognized it to be her mother's car.

"What's going on here?" Victoria asked as she got out of the car.

"Do you know this man?" a police officer asked.

"Yeah he's my fiancé. Now tell me what's going on here." She demanded.

"Do you know off any of the events the have taken place in your house, miss?"

"No I'm gone all day." Her response was reasonable.

"Miss, your fiancé has been abusing your daughter."

"What no he's been a good father to Jude for the past year. She never complained of anything."

"How would you know your never home!" Jude shouted outraged.

"You have no right to have him arrested."

"He abused me. He called me a slut. If you actually spend time at home then maybe you'd understand what I've been going through!"

"You are a slut. You spend way to much around Tommy who's like what seven years older than you. Not to mention he's had a different girl in his bed every day. Your just his next flavor of the week." Vivian spat. Jude's eyes filled with tears but she promised that she wouldn't let her mom see her cry.

"That's enough both of you!" An officer intervened. "You," He pointed to Vivian "go back into the house. You," He pointed to Jude. "go wait with your friend."

"Fine," She was about to walk away but then turned to Jude "He did nothing to you your just a wannabe star looking for attention. Bitch!" She slapped Jude then an officer got between them and pushed Vivian. Jude turned around and started walking away her tears falling down her face. She walked right into someone and backed up.

"Sorry." She muttered not looking up, but when a set of arms wrap around her she looked up to see Tommy. She just clings to him soaking up his shirt.

* * *

Tell me what you think...please.


	5. Chapter 5

Jude was at G-major working in the studio with Tommy. It was Sunday and the first day Jude was herself again. She was laughing and talking with Kwest and Tommy. Listening to Spiederman and the band. She and Karma were arguing again. Though they probably wouldn't have minded if that didn't stay the same as before.

"Tommy do you like me?" Jude asked suddenly.

"Ya Jude of course I like you." Tommy replied shocked.

"Do you love me?"

"Ya girl I love you. Whatever made you think I didn't?" Tommy asked pulling her into a hug.

"Nothing it's stupid." Jude defended.

"Girl nothing you say is stupid well except for the blonde moments you pull sometimes." Jude pulled away from him.

"I do not have blonde moments." She argued.

"I'd beg to differ." She playfully hit him. The were interrupted when an intern came into the studio.

"Darius would like to see you both in his office now." She said.

"K tell him we'll be right there." She nodded and walked away but not before she threw a seductive look at Tommy. Jude made a face after her when she left, which made Tommy laughed at her and they headed towards D's office.

"Hey D." Tommy greeted when they entered Darius's office.

"Tom, Jude come sit down." D's voice boomed.

"You wanted to talk to us." Jude stated when she and Tommy sat down.

"Yes. Jude on Wednesday I want you and the three contestants to go to a Carson's elementary school and substitute a music class for the day."

"Kinda like what I did last year?" Jude asked.

"Yes you will each have different classes you're assigned to. Jude you will be helping fourth grade."

"Is that all?" Tommy asked.

"No, Jude won't be the only teaching the class. I want you two to work together."

"What time are we supposed to be there at?" Jude asked.

"You will be here at eleven thirty sharp. Where you will be given your classroom number and schedule, from there you drive to the school. That is all." Jude nodded and followed Tommy out.

"Just like last year except no support." Jude laughed.

"Hey Jude you got support, you got me, Kwest, SME, and the whole G-major supporting you."

"Thanks but it's not the same, god Tommy I miss them so much, I miss Sadie and her bitchiness, I miss mom and dad. I wish things were the same." She hugged Tommy.

"Girl it's ok. Don't worry everything will turn out alright" Jude nodded and shrugged away. "So ready to get back to work?" Tommy asked.

Jude laughed and muttered 'workaholic' and he laughed too. They walked back to the studio but ran into Karma.

"Jude." She sneered.

"Karma." Jude said in response.

"I read about you in the news. 'Jude Harrison abused'" She mimicked as if reading a magazine article.

"Don't you got someone else to mess with?" Karma just ignored her.

"So what now? Should we expect an article about 'Jude Harrison and Lil' Tommy Q expecting?' Cause we all know the slut you really are."

"Oh ya if I'm a slut then what are you a prostitute? Who's been fucking Spied in the broom closet?"

"Hey now what'd I ever do to piss you off?" Came Spied's angry voice

"Just take your whore somewhere else and tell her to leave me alone." Jude told Spied and walked away. Tommy was right on her heels. When they were in the studio Jude clung to Tommy for the second time that day and she cried.

"First Don, then my mom, and now Karma. Am I really that big of a slut?" She cried.

"Girl you are not a slut. You are far from one." Tommy comforted.

"Then why does everyone call me one do they hate me that much?"

"No we all love you just some people step on others to make themselves feel good." She quieted down after that. She was just going though a lot lately and was an emotional wreck. "So how about we get back to work?"

"Geez Quincy is that your main priority, work?"

"Right now it is, I just want to finish everything so we can relax later."

"Sounds good to me."

About two hours later Jude was sitting in the chair in front of Tommy she had her feet in his lap. They just chatted away while eating the take out Chinese food they ordered out. It was like old time but better in some ways. Tommy finally admitted that he loved Jude who's eighteenth birthday will be in a little more than a month.

---------------------------------------------

They day went by fast and Wednesday came by and Jude found herself waiting for class to end and it did. Jude rushed out of class and raced outside to see Tommy. He was standing by his viper waiting for her.

"Hey big eyes." He said as he opened the door for her.

"Hi." She replied getting into the car. He went to the other side of the car, after he closed her door, and got in on the driver's side. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before they drove off.

"So are you ready?" He asked.

"Are you asking if I'm not going to screw up again then yes I'm ready and I won't screw up." She assured him. The rest of the ride was silent they by the time they got to G-major it was only seven fifteen. They walked in together and saw everyone standing listening to Darius talk.

"Jude, Tommy so nice of you to join us." Darius said when he noticed Jude and Tommy.

Jude nodded she had a feeling something would happen today. Something she wasn't ready for, something that might inspire her.

* * *

So what do you think i will updated soon please review. I love to hear you opinions. Can't wait for Halloween!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry i haven't updated in a while i just have everything going on at once but anyways heres the next part hope you enjoy. BTW i don not own anything i wish i did maybe things wouldnt be so complicated or they just might be more complicated either way i don't own instant star or any of the songs i used or any that i will use.

* * *

Jude and Tommy were on there way to Carson elementary school. Karma and Spied would be in a class together for third grade and Jessica, one of the finalists, would be teaching fifth grade, Ian is with sixth grade, and Jake has second grade. They finally got to the school. Tommy and Jude walked the halls to find the forth grade room. After about five minutes of looking they finally found the room. Jude opened the door and knocked on it to get the teachers attention.

"Ah Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy come in, come in." he motioned for them to enter the class room. "Class you probably already know Jude Harrison and her producer Tom Quincy, they are here to take over your music class for today." He turned to Jude and Tommy. "I'm just going to sit over there." He pointed at his desk. "You can take over now." He went to sit down behind his desk and left Tommy and Jude in charge of the class.

"Ok well do you guys have any questions you want to ask us?" Jude asked the kids. A bunch of hands went into the air. Jude scanned the room and found a familiar face the girl was wearing the same dress as she had worn the other day. To anyone she would have looked like a happy girl but Jude had been there before and saw right through the girls mask, Jude knew how it felt to feel unwanted like you never wanted to be born at all. Her lunch was peaking out from her backpack. She was shocked to see her at first but quickly got over it. "Uh yes." Jude called on a boy in the front.

"What's it like to be famous?" He asked.

"Well sometimes I hate it because you have no privacy but I love to sing and that makes it all worth while. Anyone else?" She picked a girl a few rows back.

"Tommy what's it like to work with Jude?"

"Well I love it she a great person and singer. She great to hang out with and is one of my best friends. Yes." Tommy picked another girl.

"Can you teach us to play an instrument?" She asked.

" Well I have my guitar and I see you guys have a piano back there so if you all want to try playing them raise you hand." Everyone's hand shot up. "Ok well we'll have half of you play the piano with Tommy and half of you play the guitar with me then we'll switch." She divided the class up. Jude and half the kids sat in a circle up front and Tommy went to the back where the piano was and had all the kids make a semi circle around him and the piano. After about a half hour they switched and the teacher got up and walked around to watch.

Julia, the little girl Jude had met the other day was in her group now. She noticed the teacher staring at Julia the way her teacher stared at her when she saw the bruise on Jude. Jude looked to see a bruise on Julia's arm after a few minutes the teacher walked away. Jude continued to teach them how to play the guitar but something bothered her. After another half hour the teacher stopped us and told the kids that it was lunch. They got there lunch and ran outside.

"Thank-you for coming in I'm sure all the kids enjoyed it."

"Ya we had fun too but we gotta go right now thank you for letting us come in." Jude informed him. They left the room and walked outside. Jude noticed Julia playing with some friends. Julia noticed Jude walking away and ran towards her.

"Jude," She said getting her and Tommy's attention. "Thank you for coming in and for what happened the other day. I hope someday I can be as nice as you are." Julia said.

"Of course and Julia you are a nice person from what I have seen from you." Jude told her.

"Thank you." Julia said and ran away to play with her friends.

"That was nice." Tommy said. "Is that the girl that you were comforting the other day?"

"Ya just something doesn't seem right." Jude admitted.

"What?"

"I don't know." She turned to Tommy, "Lets go."

"Ok." Tommy said and they walked back to the car and drove back to G-major.

--------------------------------------

Jude was staying with Tommy after deciding to leave the house her mom and don had shared. Jude wasn't sure if she could deal with her mom after what had happened the other night.

Jude was getting ready for bed, she was pretty tired after the day she just had but she couldn't stop thinking about Julia and the horrible feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She finished brushing her teeth and walked out into the hallway and saw Tommy sitting on the couch flipping though channels. She walked over and sat on the couch with him.

"Hey." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hey." He replied and turned off the TV. "Ready to go to bed?"

"No I like it right here." She murmered.

"Your only saying that cause you don't want to get up and your going to fall asleep in a few minutes."

"ya so?" She yaned.

"Girl we should go to bed."

"No Just sit here with me for a few more minutes."

"Kay." They sat there for like five more minutes. "Jude?" Tommy said finally. "Jude?" He repeated. He turned carefully to look at her. She ad fallen asleep. Tommy chuckled to himself and moved carefully so that she didn't fall and when he was standing he picked her up and carried to the guest room bridal style.

When he got to the room he laid her down in the queen size bed pulled the blankets up to cover her. He watched as she turned and nestle down in the covers. He smiled at how angelic he looked and kissed her forehead softly.

"Goodnight." He whispered before he left the room. She smiled and murmurmed incoherently. He turned out the light and walked to his room and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------

Jude woke up and knew instantly that something wasn't right but didn't feel like getting out of bed. When the aroma of coffee reached her nose she sat upright in bed. She wanted some coffee. She got out of bed and quickly brushed her hair and walked out into the living room where Tommy was watching TV.

"Mmmh Coffee." She muttered.

"Good morning to you to sleepy head." Jude got herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch with Tommy like last night.

"So watchya watching?" She asked.

"The news. I'm not really paying attention to it." He said. The two looked at the TV to see what was going on. Jude however was not ready for the sight she saw when she looked at the TV.

"Oh my god." She said.

* * *

ohhhhhhh what was on TV that made her say that. Well i'll try to update soon. Homecomings tomarrow yeah but i'm not going awwww i'm going to my friends quinceanera yeah


	7. Chapter 7

She watched as Julia's dad got arrested. A picture of Julia's lifeless face flashed on the TV. She couldn't understand, this girl, this little girl with her whole life ahead of her was killed by her own father. _How could someone do that_. She wondered. _Easy, how could Don do it to me._ She forced herself to pay attention to the reporter.

"…Now lets see what the neighbors have to say. Uh excuse me miss but do you know about what has been going on with your neighbors?"

"Well a few weeks ago the mother died and ever since then things have been weird with them."

"How so?" The reporter asked.

"Well Julia, what a sweet child, was so different you would always hear her and her father arguing. Julia just didn't seem like the happy child she used to be always long sleeves and she would never stop by and just talk to us anymore, not like when her mother was around, she kinda just kept to herself."

"Did you hear anything out of the ordinary last night?"

"Well ya, they were arguing a lot louder than usual and I heard some crying. My husband said it wasn't anything so we just went to bed like we normally do and when we woke up we find this." The neighbor sad gesturing around her.

Tommy turned off the TV and looked at Jude. Tears were cascading down her cheeks he leant towards her to give her a hug. He didn't know what to say he wasn't the expert at this Jude was the one that had been there before but she was saved before it got to the point where he killed her.

"I just can't believe it. She was just so young why'd she have to die." She sobbed.

"You want me to call school and tell them your not coming in today?" Jude just nodded.

"It's just so unfair. She was so much younger than I am and we went through the same thing well sort of and she died and I was saved why was I saved? Why couldn't someone save her?"

"I don't know Jude. It's just a part of life." Jude and Tommy sat there for about an hour. Jude finally stopped crying and just hugged her.

"I wish there was something I could do." Jude said. Suddenly feeling inspired Jude sat up. And grabbed her journal out of her backpack and started to write in it.

It took up half of the day but Jude finished the song and she stared at it singing it over and over again in her head.

"Tommy." She said getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you mind going into the Studio for a bit I would really like to record this song." Jude said.

"You sure you wanna go in today?"

"Yeah."

"Ok come on." Jude went to go get changed out of her pajamas and Tommy put his shoes on and grabbed the keys. About five minutes later they were ready to go and were driving down the street to G-major. They arrived at G-major in a few short minutes and walked into the building.

"Jude, T what are you guys doing here I thought you took the day off." Kwest said when he saw them.

"Jude just wrote a song and wanted to record it, you busy?" Tommy explained.

"Not at the moment no what can I help you with?"

"You can help me record Jude's song." Then to Jude "you sure you wanna do this?" Jude nodded. "K then lets see what you got."

"Tommy can you play the piano for me?" She asked.

"Ya sure, Kwest you got it right?"

"Ya man I'm sure I got it." Tommy went and sat at the piano and waited for Jude to give him a sign that she was ready.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone. So i'm writing another story and i think its going along really well but im not going to start posting it until after i finish this story or maybe towards the end of this one so hear is the next part of the story and have fun reading it. BTW i do not own anything as i have mentioned before in previous chapters. So on with the story.

* * *

Jude was nervous she wanted to do this, no she had to do this. She looked at Tommy and nodded a little to let him know she was ready. She heard the soft music drift from the piano and waited for her queue to start singing. She opened her mouth and let the words flow out.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

Tears were threatening to fall from Jude's face as she thought of the little girl that had stood though most of the same stuff as her and was killed for it. It hurt Jude to know that the neighbors knew something was wrong but decided to ignore it. She looked at Kwest then at Tommy she was glad she had friends like them that always were there for her.

"Jude that was amazing." Tommy breathed.

"It was just so depressing." Kwest said.

"Thanks Kwest." Jude replied sarcastically.

"No I mean just well what inspired you?" Kwest was befuddled.

"A girl an amazing little girl that had her whole life ahead of her and stood strong through the toughest of times." She replied thoughtfully.

"The little girl on the T.V?" Kwest asked.

"Yeah she just was so young I went through the same things. Why her? What did she ever do?" Jude tried so hard not to cry.

"Jude it's not your fault there was nothing you could've done to prevent it." Kwest tried to reason with her.

"I could've asked her about it. I should've at least tried."

"look Jude why don't you two go do whatever and come back tomorrow so we can finish the song." Kwest told them.

"Jude come on you can't keep doing this to yourself lets go home and you can rest." Tommy pleaded with Jude. She nodded and let Tommy lead her out of the studio. They said a quick good-bye to Kwest and left.

Tommy drove them to Jude's house so they can get some of her stuff knowing that her mom wouldn't be home. He used Jude's key to let himself in and left Jude in the car while he packed some more clothes for her and some of her other stuff that would fit in her duffle bag. When he finished he ran back down the stairs and drove him and Jude back to the apartment.

He and Jude walked up to his floor. When they were in Tommy put Jude's things in her room before sitting on the couch with her in silence. After a few minutes Tommy decided to say something.

"Jude you should lie down, get some rest. You need it." Jude barely nodded and got up to walk to her room. When she was out of sight Tommy hung his head he didn't know what to do.

In the room with Jude:

Jude didn't know what to do either. She sat on her bed if she were herself she would throw something, scream maybe but she wasn't herself. She was just a hollow shell of herself. She was numb head to toe. All she wanted was to be able to feel again anything would be better that this.

Jude didn't know how long she sat there or when she fell asleep. She kept seeing Julia's lifeless face flashing in her mind over and over again.

* * *

The song that i have used in this chapter is concrete angle by martina mcbride if you did not know. I love this song but it's so sad and i don't own it sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey so my hip hop class has been selected to be in the Christmas show for the studio i dance at so i'm really excited to be in it and the dance is like amazing. I even get to get out of school early. YEAH!!!! So i'm still thinking about a name for my next story. Basically Jude and Tommy have known each other since kinderkarten and he left and now hes back as her producer. Everything seems great but then Hunter shows up and ruins everything. If you have any sugggestions for the title message me or review doesn't matter. So on with the story... enjoy!

* * *

Over the week Jude and Tommy worked on the song trying to prefect it and everything. When Darius found out about it he wanted to make a huge thing for it. So of course when Jude and Tommy finished the song Darius threw a big party and the next day Jude would be on T.V.

Everyone spent the rest of the week and the week after that getting ready for the party. The people invited would be the first people to hear the song then the next day it will go public at the interview.

The party was a huge success and everyone loved the song. The news reports at the party wrote about it. It was talked about nonstop and no one could wait for the interview with Jude Harrison later that day. Jude arrived at G-major early that morning and was greeted by SME.

"Dude did you read the paper this morning or even watch the news?" Spied exclaimed.

"No why? Wait did you read it? I'm shocked SME reading the paper."

"Well it was actually in a magazine that Karma was reading."

"Oh."

"Well your all over the news. Everyone's talking about the song nonstop it's reported the most anticipated song of the year." Kyle said.

"Oh my god are you serious?" Jude gasped. Before anyone could say anything Portia appeared.

"Jude what are you still doing here?" She demanded.

"Uh Portia I just got here."

"Never mind that your supposed to be at the set of your interview getting ready backstage."

"Ok I'm going." She said her good-byes to SME saying she'd see them later and drove to the set.

As soon as she arrived she found Tommy there already but was rushed to make-up almost immediately and didn't get to say hi. She sat in Make-up and hair for about an hour or two she didn't know, then had to have a mike check. They finally finished and she was ready to go on to the set.

"…please welcome Jude Harrison." She heard the announcer say and was pushed onto the set. The crowd cheered.

"Jude sit please. Thank you for visiting us today." The interviewer said her name was Sarah.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine."

"So as you probably know this song is the most anticipated song of the year. How do you feel about that?"

"Well it's awesome. I mean something just inspired me and I never dreamed that it'd become this big."

"So what inspired you to write the song?"

"Well I met a little girl the other day and she was so sweet she had her whole life ahead of her and she was killed in an instant and something similar happened to me. It hurt so much knowing that I lived through it and she didn't."

"Would this girl be the little girl that was on T.V. last week who died ?"

"Yes it would."

"Now Jude we heard that something happened at your house a few weeks ago. What was going on?"

"I would rather not talk about that."

"Aw come on Jude were just dieing to know what brought the police to your house."

"There was just a big argument and someone thankfully called the police. That's all."

"What was the argument about."

"I thought we were hear to talk about my new song."

"That is right. Now we've waited for too long I think. What do you guys think, do you wanna hear Jude's new song?"

"YEAH!" The crowd cheered.

"K well Jude is there anything you want to say before you sing your song."

"Yes actually I just want to say that this song goes to Julia and all the other people who are abused and stand strong through everything. You guys aren't alone." With that Tommy came out and sat at the piano and Jude sat on a stool they sat out for her. For the first time the song became public.

When Jude finished singing she sat back down on the couch and Sarah started to talk.

"That was a great song, sad, but great. What do you guys think?" She asked the crowd and the cheered.

"Thank you. I love all my fans without you guys I wouldn't be here right now."

"Well thank you Jude for coming. It was a pleasure having you."

"Well thank you. Bye." Jude waved to the crowd. She walked off the set relieved that it was over.

"Great job Jude." She heard from somewhere backstage.

"Hey Jude you ok?" She heard someone say behind her. She turned around to see Tommy.

"Ya I'm over it. I can't break down every time someone mentions it you know. I just wish Sadie were here."

"Girl you will get through it. You've stood strong through the good and bad." Tommy comforted her.

"Thanks Tommy you've really been good to me." She hugged Tommy but was cut short when SME bounced over to her.

"Dude you were amazing. But really what was the fight about?" Spied asked.

"Look Spied not to be rude but I just don't want to talk about it."

"Ok we should like go out and party." Spied suggested.

"I don't really want to."

"Oh come on Jude lets go." Tommy said.

"Ya Jude you need to get out again and just have fun. I don't think we've hung out since before that guy moved in." Spied begged.

"Fine, I'll go ok. Just stop bugging me. So were are we going?" Jude caved in.

"Where else, the rehersal studio Dude!" We'll meet you guys there Kyle, Wally and I will go and pick up some food." Spied informed them.

"No way you guys will eat all the food before you even get to the studio Tommy and I will go." Jude said not trusting Spied.

"K we'll see you guys at the rehersal studio then and don't forget Pizza." Kyle said and we walked out of the building to our cars.

Tommy and Jude went to get order a lot of pizza knowing how SME eats then went to get chips and soda and other food and went back to get the pizza. About a half hour later they arrived at the studio and carried everything up the stairs. Tommy carried the pizza while Jude carried the chips and soda. The opened the door and everyone was standing there waiting for them. Jude just expected SME, Karma, Kwest and her and Tommy. No there were more people than that Mason was there Jamie and his girlfriend Zeppelin, and a person she didn't expect to see.

* * *

Hey people ya i left you guys just hangin sorry well not really. please reviw and tell me who you think the mystery person is. You know what a really good song is? Tom's Diner. I know random right well i was just listening to it and i though i'd just put that out there.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sadie!" Jude screamed and ran to hug her sister after setting everything down. They hugged for a few seconds.

"Oh my god I can't believe it," Jude whispered after they pulled away, "You're here."

"Ya I'm here. You know its kinda nice to be home after being gone for a while. God I missed you."

"I missed you too." They hugged again.

"Ok can we wrap up the family reunion and get this party started?" Spied interrupted. Jude just grabbed a bag of chips and threw it at him.

"Here why don't you start by pigging out on those." They only reply Jude got was an imitation of a pig from him. Everyone just laughed.

Jude had fun at the party she was glad she let Spiederman and Tommy persuaded her to go to the party. It was the first time since Don moved in that she actually had fun with her friends. She loved hanging out with Mason and Zeppelin and Jamie again. Karma was ok after a while she was still a bitch but not as well bitchy.

"So Jude I heard that you aren't living with mom anymore." Sadie said causally. The two were sitting on the balcony outside escaping the drama that was happening inside.

"Ya well after what happened between Don and I and our fight I left. I don't think I even got all my stuff from the house." Jude replied.

"Well who are you living with now, Tommy?"

"Ya he was the first person to find out what happened. He helped me through it all. I don't what would've happened if I didn't tell him. I could've ended up like Julia. Oh god Don could've killed me." Jude panicked.

"Jude, honey it's ok Don is locked up he can't get to you." Sadie assured her.

"Ya you're right I guess."

"I know I'm right beside you have me, SME, Tommy, and G-major looking out for you."

"Ya. I guess I'm just lucky." Jude agreed.

"So why didn't you call me and tell me what was happening, what did happen anyways?"

"Well he moved in right after you left and that's when it all started mom never came home anymore and since Don didn't have anything else to do he started drinking and then started to abuse me."

"oh Jude I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you."

"Sadie it's not your fault if anything I'm mad at myself for not telling anyone and at mom for siding with Don and not her own daughter."

"What was your fight about." Sadie asked curiously.

"It was about how Don wouldn't lay a finger on me and I'm jut trying to get attention and all that crap."

"I should have never left to go live with my boyfriend I should have stayed here."

"No Sadie you wanted to live with him, to do something for yourself. You deserved to get away."

"No I should have stayed. Eric dumped me anyways."

"What, why?"

"He met some blonde bimbo in California that was just barely over age consent there." Sadie replied disgustedly.

"What an bastard." Jude practically yelled. Wally interrupted them by coming out.

"Hey guys we were going to play I Never and we wanted to know if you guys want to play." He asked.

"Wally we know that they're going to play we sent you out there to tell them to come in." Came Spied's voice. The two girls laughed and Wally blushed.

"Come on Wally." Jude said getting up with Sadie and threading one of her arms through Wally's and the other through Sadie's. The three couldn't even fit through the door so they went in sideways.

The rest of the night was all smiles and laughs for Jude there wasn't a single moment when her smile disappeared or wasn't genuine. It was probably three in the morning when the first person passed out from the alcohol that they were drinking even thought Jude was only a few months underage. Everyone was passed out by four, four thirty. They were all sprawled on top of each other.

Spied and Karma where passed out on the couch which Kyle had fallen off of and landed partially of Wally. Kwest who was also partially on Wally had his head on Mason's stomach. Jamie and Zeppelin were snuggling just like Jude and Tommy whose head was next to Jamie's feet. Sadie laid between Jude and Wally, her feet were on top of Zeppelin's.

It was like twelve in the afternoon when they started to wake up all of them hung over. By two Jude was the only one still asleep and no one dared to wake her. Spiederman had some Advil stashed away in one of the rooms there was also Gatorade and water in the mini fridge. They made sure there was some left for Jude when she wakes up. Slowly one by one everyone started to leave. The place was a mess from all the cups and chip bags and everything else laying on the floor.

* * *

K so guess what i finally posted my other story. it's called Reminders of the Past. Give it a try, i think it's really good but then again I wrote it and well if i didn't think it was any good i probably wouldn't have just deleted it and not even give it a chance. Oh and please review i love hearing what you think. It makes me wanna keep writing. =P


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't until six did Jude wake up. Almost everyone had left. Tommy, Sadie, Jude, and SME were the only ones there. SME was only there cause well that's where they live and Sadie was going over to Jude and Tommy's place. Tommy who asked Sadie to come out told her that she could stay with them for a while. She was glad Tommy called her. She was so stupid to even move to California with her boyfrien. She loved California its nice but she had missed her home and family.

Sadie had gone to see her mom after she was picked up from the airport and they got into a fight. She couldn't believe the things Victoria had said about Jude. Jude wasn't like that she always wanted everyone to be happy. Sadie thought about what happened when she had returned home. Of course she didn't know Jude wasn't living with Tommy when she had entered the house or what had happened between Jude and Victoria.

**Flashback:**

"_Mom, Jude? Is anyone here?" She called into the empty house. _

"_Sadie?" Came Victoria's voice._

"_Ya it's me mom. I decided to visit. Tommy called me and asked me to come down to help support Jude."_

"_Why does she need support she gets everything." Victoria appeared in the doorway._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Jude got my fiancé arrested then got to move in with Tommy. She's not even eighteen yet." Sadie's mother complained._

"_Look it might not be Jude's fault she's your daughter she wouldn't do something to deliberately hurt you."_

"_Ha Don didn't do anything she just got him arrested because she doesn't want me to be happy. Just like it was her fault Stuart cheated on me."_

"_No mom it's not her fault. Dad cheated well just for some stupid reason she had nothing to do with it."_

"_How would you know you've been gone since Stuart left?"_

"_I may have been gone but I'm not stupid! I know Jude wouldn't do anything just to hurt someone. I was horrible to her at first but she's the best sister I could ever have and the strongest person I know!" _

"_So that's it you'd rather side with her than you own mother!"_

"_No mom I'm not siding with anyone I'm just saying you shouldn't blame Jude." With that Sadie walked out of the house and went to Tommy's to put her stuff down then headed to the rehearsal studio. _

**End of flashback**

**Sadie's POV:**

I couldn't imagine what Jude has been through. Jude loved her family and friends. She wouldn't do anything to hurt them that's why she didn't tell anyone about Don. No she didn't tell anyone about Don because she didn't want to. She didn't want anyone to know that he was abusing her. That's why she is beating herself up over that girls death because it hurt her to know that the same thing that happened to her happens to people all over the world. To people that are younger than her, to people that don't deserve it, people that are so sweet. People that stay strong even through the toughest times and have no one they can turn to. When she's got G-major, and great friends, and a stupid sister.

I saw Jude starting to stir and I realized how bad I've treated her. I watched as she sat up and looked around she gave us a smile. 'Coffee' was her first word and Tommy handed her a cup. She smiled again and moved so he could sit next to her. She leaned up against him sipping her coffee.

_How could I have been so stupid they're perfect together and I had to be me and get in the way. _I thought.

I watched as Tommy whispered something in Jude's ear and Jude laughed. I smiled Jude deserved to be happy. Even if it was with Tommy and her dorky friends.

"Sadie!" I heard breaking me from my thoughts.

"Ya."

"Come here." I walked over and sat down on the other side of Jude.

"What?"

"Thanks for coming." I heard Jude say. I looked at her and smiled.

"Tommy's the one who called me. He asked me to come down for you."

"Tommy. Oh my god thank you I love you so much." She squealed and threw her arms around Tommy.

"Dude's what's goin on here." Spied asked coming over with Kyle and Wally.

"None of your business." I teased.

"Awww come on it's my place."

"Na-ah." Jude called. "My daddy's paying for it. So it's technically my place." Spied glared at her. "Oh come here." Jude gave in.

Spied walked over and Jude gave him a hug before anyone knew what was happening Spied started tickling Jude everyone joined in. I helped Jude and pulled Spied off her. Jude jumped up and stood next to me. Tommy came after us and the three boys chased after the us all throughout the apartment. I was sure that to any one looking in they'd envy us for having so much fun.

* * *

Hey so please please review i've been getting reviews from the same people. I know not much has happened in this chapter but theres only one more chapter left and it's half way done.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry i haven't updated in a while and that there hasn't been a lot of Jommy i tried to put some Jommy in here. This is the last Chapter so i hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Jude's POV: **

It has been a week since the party and I feel like something's missing. I can't shake the feeling that I forgot to do something. Tommy and I have been working in the studio on my newest song. The last song for my album which everyone has been expecting. Everyone's been expecting it for a while now but apparently my song _Concrete Angel_ did it.

A few days after the party Sadie decided that she wanted to stay here so Tommy had her things sent to Toronto. She is currently staying with us while she looks for a place to stay. Darius gave her a job at G-major as our receptionist and just a few days ago Sadie and Kwest went on their first date. She looks so happy when she's with him. I like that she should be happy.

I gradually became friends with Karma. When she wasn't the bitch she normally was she was a great friend. We actually had a lot in common and talked often. Sadie would always go out to eat with us and the three of us had fun together. This was how everything should be. Good friends, great music, an awesome band, a wonderful studio that has your back, and the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.

As I sung the song we were currently working on I looked at Tommy and smiled. These lyrics explained it all, I don't know where I would be if Tommy hadn't saved me. He showed me that things didn't have to be the way they were. If I had just opened my eyes I would have seen miracles take place everyday to people I don't know. I watched as these wonderful miracles happen for my sister. These things don't happen to everyone but when you see them they're beautiful. They can be the best thing that ever happened.

"K Jude one last time and you're done for today." Tommy told me through the mike and I waited for the music to flood through my headphones." I sang it with as much passion as I could put into the song as I could.

We had finished mixing the song about an hour ago and I knew what I hadn't done. What I was forgetting. I've been thinking about for the last hour trying to ask Tommy to go with me. I knew I had to do it that way I'd be able to go asleep feeling good about myself without it gnawing at me.

"Tommy." I said quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"I need to go somewhere can you come with me, please?"

"Ya sure Jude let me get my keys and we'll go." I nodded and grabbed a few papers and waited for Tommy.

I met him in the lobby it was only midday Saturday but I was kinda hoping Darius wouldn't mind that we took the rest of the day off. I took Tommy's keys from him and climbed into the driver's seat. He had complained at first but I told him I had to drive after a few minutes he gave in and gave me the keys. I started to drive it was about a half hour drive to where I was going but I finally got there. I got out of the car and read the sign 'Carson's Cemetery' it read.

"Jude why are we here?" Tommy asked.

"There's something I need to do." Was my reply and I started walking through the maze of gravestones trying to find the one I was looking for. It took a while but I found it. When I did I just stared at it. I blinked back the tears that welled up in my eyes. Tommy came up and wrapped his arm around me for support. 'R.I.P Julia Trinity Jackson' the tombstone read.

I laid down the papers on the grave and put a stone on top of it. In big letters on the paper was 'Concrete Angel.' I gave a soft smile at the grave and turned into Tommy and hugged him. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity but it was only a few minutes before I took one last look at the grave and turned away with Tommy and walked back to the car.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked.

"I am now." I replied and turned back for another look in the direction of the grave even though it was out of my sight.

"Lets go home." He told me and kissed my forehead. I gave him the keys and let him drive us back to the apartment. "Have you heard your song I heard it is amazing?" Tommy asked.

"No now that I think of it I don't think I have listened to the final version yet."

"Well then I think it's a good thing I took a copy of it with me then."

"Yes it is." I said as I took the C.D. from him and put it into the C.D. player and pushed play and waited for the music to start. _This is going to be my best album yet _I thought as the music started.

Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen

I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm looking up  
I don't want this to end

Nothing  
Nothing should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is completed  
It's fallen into place  
(it's fallen into place)  
This is our moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday

Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

**The End**

* * *

Please review considering this is the last chapter. tell me what you thought of the whole story. I writing another story, another Instant star jommy story its called reminders of the past the other story thats there. Thanks for reading.


End file.
